Microfluidics is an expanding field with applications ranging from immunoassays to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) of ultra-small volume samples to single cell analysis. The common feature of these applications is a need for the precise control and driving of various solutions. Although microfluidic chips or circuits are relatively cheap and simple to make, the overhead required to control the fluids on the chip is bulky and expensive. Controlling a micro-valve or pump on chip typically requires a corresponding macroscopic solenoid valve or syringe pump as well as external compressed air sources. For simple laboratory work this technological and monetary overhead is manageable, however for microfluidics to transition into the mainstream marketplace a method should be devised to cut the tether between microfluidic chips and their external valves and pressure sources.
Electrochemistry is a field that focuses on using electrical potentials to induce chemical reactions and vice versa. Typically a current is passed through a salt solution inducing non-spontaneous chemical reactions to occur, or the reverse, spontaneous chemical reactions are used to generate voltages. In industry, electrochemistry is used in a variety of processes; to generate voltages in batteries, refine metals, or protect metal structures from corrosion. If the correct electrolyte solution is selected, it is possible for an applied current to decompose the water solvent instead of the chemical salt solutes in a process known as electrolysis. When water is decomposed it liberates its constituent Oxygen and Hydrogen atoms as gas according to the following stoichiometric formula:2H2OO2(g)+2H2(g) 
This non-spontaneous reaction occurs above a threshold applied voltage of 2.06 V in case of Platinum electrodes in Na2SO4 solution. Once above the threshold voltage, the amount of gas liberated is directly proportional to the amount of current passed through the solution.